Lovey Dovey
by Sweet-Sunshyne
Summary: Aww, young love. To hold one in one's arms is so great a feeling. To let the world know that they both care deeply for one another. But not everyone agrees. Some people just find it sick and wrong. DMHG oneshot. Invloves an embarrasing conversation.


A/N: Just the other day I was at school in ISS (In School Suspension) when my two friends, who are currently dating, were called down to the office to have a talk with the principal. It turned out to be a pretty embarrassing conversation and since I was in the next room I heard the majority of it through the thin walls. I just had to write about it seeing as a lot of my oneshots are based on life experiences. Sorry if anyone seems a bit OOC.

Disclaimer: Here is the pointless thing that says that none of this is mine. Not even the idea is mine. It happened to my friends. And I didn't even ask if I could write about it just like I didn't ask J. K. Rowling if I could use her characters. Anyway, not mine.

* * *

"Oy! Get a room!" Ron Weasley shouted at his best friend, Hermione Granger, and her boyfriend, Draco Malfoy. 

Hermione lifted her head from Draco's shoulder where she had been resting it. "Ron, we're not doing anything."

"You're cuddling. No one wants to see that."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Honestly, Weasley. She's my girlfriend. Has been since December. You should be used to it by now."

"Well, I'm not," Ron said.

Hermione shifted on Draco's lap and looked around the library.

It had been in the Hogwarts school library that her relationship with Draco Malfoy had begun. It started way back in September, at the beginning of the term. Hermione had been sitting, enjoying a good book, when Draco decided to join her. They had had a nice chat that lasted well over an hour, about nothing specific.

Two weeks later it happened again. It then began to be a weekly thing, where they would just sit in the library talking about nothings for hours. By mid November, they were meeting in the library everyday, having pointless conversations.

Hermione soon found herself having feelings she never had before. She liked Draco Malfoy. On December 3rd, the two were sitting in the library when Draco confessed to Hermione his feelings for her which, eventually, were similar to hers. It was that day that they shared their first kiss and started dating.

And they weren't afraid to show it. No longer was Voldemort a threat and Draco no longer cared about the whole blood nonsense. Together, Hermione, being the brave Gryffindor, and Draco, being the cunning Slytherin, they let the whole school know. But it was in a more subtle way.

They didn't storm into the Great Hall at dinner yelling that they loved each other. Instead, they walked in hand-in-hand and Hermione led the way to the Gryffindor table where they sat down and had a lovely dinner.

And that is how they showed their relationship. Walking down the halls hand-in-hand, Hermione resting her head on his shoulder while _hand-in-hand_, nuzzling into the others' neck while giving hugs _still_ hand-in-hand.

It seemed they were always holding hands and always whispering sweet nothings to each other. Always so... lovey dovey.

And it drove some people mental. Like Ron Weasley, for example.

"Just look at them, it's sick," Ron said one evening at dinner while he sat next to Harry and watching his best friend having dinner with her boyfriend and talking with all his Slytherin friends.

"You're not jealous, are you, Ron?" Harry asked.

"How many more times must I tell you, Harry?" Ron said, his attention now on his other best friend. "I don't view her like that. I see her like a sister. Like the sister I never had."

"Hey!" Ginnny screamed while she sat on the other side of Harry. She leaned over her own boyfriend and gave Ron a hard smack on the back the head.

"Ow! Sorry, Ginny, I didn't see you there," he said and she scowled at him. "I just don't see why they always have to be so lovey dovey," Ron continued. "It would be so much better if they just snogged all the time."

"And how would that be better?" Ginny asked, eyebrows raised.

"Because then... then they wouldn't be so lovey dovey."

Ginny and Harry rolled their eyes.

* * *

The next day in Potions, while working in pairs, the door opened and a first year boy peeked his head in. "Sorry to disrupt your class, Sir," the boy squeeked at Snape, "But Professor Dumbledore would like to speak with Malfoy and Granger." 

"Very well," Snape said coldly. "Mr Malfoy, Miss Granger, I expect an essay on the potion due by next class."

The couple nodded before gathering up their things and left walking to Dumbledore's office hand-in-hand.

When they got to the entrance, Dumbledore was outside waiting for them. "Ah, yes. Do come in," he said before saying the password and leading the way up to his office.

"Have a seat," he said and took one of his own behind his desk as Draco and Hermione did as told. "Now, I want to discuses an important matter with you two."

Hermione and Draco exchanged glances. "What is that, Professor?" Hermione asked.

"Well, it's come to my knowledge that you two are dating."

Draco snorted. Dumbledore ignored him and continued. "Now, there really isn't a problem in that matter, but you two seem to be what some would call 'lovey dovey' and it seems to be bothering many people."

"Ron..." Hermione growled.

"I just want you two to know my concern. Having such a relationship can jeopardize your future. There are many places where students get involved in said relationships and sometimes the young woman finds herself with a child."

Hermione's eyes widened as she realized just what Dumbledore was getting at. Sex? Oh, that was just plain wrong! And Draco and her hadn't even gotten that far in their relationship! Hermione didn't even _plan_ on having any sort of sex until she was married.

"Now, you're both young and I can understand. I've been with my fair share of women--"

Draco's face turned to one of pure disgust.

"--and I've had lustful feelings--"

Hermione's face mirrored her boyfriend's.

"--but I've always controlled myself. I don't want either of you to get in any trouble.Do you two understand?"

Hermione nodded, but Draco's face didn't change. Dumbledore apparently saw this as a look of confusion and continued.

"Of course you know what I mean, Mr Malfoy. I'm sure you've had such feelings towards Miss Granger." Draco nodded. "But you must control yourself, dear boy. We don't want any trouble."

Draco's facial expression turned from one of disgust to one of...humor? Hermione looked over at Draco to see him trying to hold back a smirk.

"Ah, yes, I see you understand," Dumbledore nodded. "But I won't be finding any of you in some random empty classroom, will I?"

"Of course not," Hermione said with a blush. Oh, what an embarrassing conversation!

"Great," Dumbledore said, standing up. "You may leave."

The couple stood up and Draco led them out of the Headmaster's office, holding Hermione's hand (no surprise there!). Once outside, Draco burst into a fit of laughter.

Hermione blushed, letting go of Draco's hand, and headed for the Great Hall as it was now time for lunch.

"Hermione," Draco said through his laughter and fallowed her. "Come on."

She ignored him, still embarrassed and she was still blushing when she made it to the Great Hall and sat down at the Gyrffindor table next to Ron, Harry, and Ginny.

"Hey, what was that about with Dumbledore?" Ron asked through a mouthful of food. It was hard to say what it was, because it seemed to be a mixture of about everything.

"Ron, that's disgusting," Hermione said. "It was nothing," she added, answering his question.

It was then that Draco decided to join them as he entered the Great Hall, still laughing.

Everyone looked at him, giving him a questioning stares. When he came over to his girlfriend and her friends, Harry asked "Malfoy, are you all right?"

Draco nodded, though still laughing. "Oh, come on, Hermione. You have to admit that was pretty funny."

Hermione blushed a red that would make any Weasley proud "I don't find having any sort of sex talk with Dumbledore the least bit funny, Draco."

"Sex talk with Dumbledore?" Ginny questioned.

"Yes," Hermione said. "And hearing him talk about how he has been with women before and all that sort of thing wasn't any more enjoyable."

Draco had stopped his loud obnoxious laugh, but continued to snicker. Harry exchanged a glance with everyone around him and burst out laughing too. Ron soon joined, followed by Ginny.

Hermione put her head in her hands. "You are all sick people."

"Oh, come on, Hermione," Ron said. "It's all in good fun."

"It's all _your_ fault," Hermione snapped at him. "If you weren't so against my relationship with Draco…"

"Hermione, I'm not against anything. Really, I'm not. You two are just too...lovey dovey."

Hermione couldn't help but give a small smile. "Well, let's just hope it doesn't happen again anytime soon," she said and scooted over a little so that Draco could sit next to her. He then took hold of her hand and together the group had lunch, Draco and Hermione eating one handed as they were still hand-in-hand.

The End

* * *

A/N: Ok, I know that it mentions that Draco and Hermione were holding hands a lot, but like I said, this story is based off an incident that happened to my friends and they are _always_ holding hands. I don't want to say too much more because I basically said it all in the first author's note. I hope you all enjoyed that. And I would really appreciate some reviews.

Cheers!


End file.
